Beautiful Lie
by sasaki.Hio
Summary: When north meets south . When black meets white . When a painter meets a model . Will they attracted to each other ?
1. Chapter 1

**Beautiful Lie . [ Chapter 1 : Your Dare ]**

It was a sunny day and Kise felt the breeze caressing his skin as he walked to Suzaku High . It was Saturday and Kaijou's basketball team agreed to have a friendly match with Suzaku's team . Although they're not as good as Kaijou's , but it still worth it to have a match with them .

The school compound was rather quiet since it's still early in the morning . Bored , Kise decided to walk around the school . _Our friendly match supposed to be at 8.30 , but I woke up earlier than usual . Suzaku , what a nice old school . _He thought while walking at a random corridor .

Suddenly , Kise saw a figure in one of the rooms . It was the Art Room . _Is there anybody who come to school during weekends ? Seriously ? _He frowned . Just then , the figure that he saw just now disappeared .

_Matte ! What the hell is that ?! _He mentally cursed . Unable to defeat his suspicion , Kise walked towards the room . Bracing himself , Kise closed his eyes and swiftly slid the door opened .

Slowly , Kise opened his eyes . His heart skipped a beat as he saw nothing inside the room except for a table that was situated next to a window . _What did I saw just now ? _He scoffed and turned to his right .

Once again , Kise's eye widen . There were a painting that was hung at the wall . _It's beautiful . I wonder who is the person who drew this . _It was a painting of a scenery during the sunset . A mixture of orange , red and yellow with the combination of a faint blue really make the artwork looked real .

"Who … are you ?" a tiny voice caused Kise to look at his back .

A girl with shoulder length brown hair , probably around his age , wearing glasses with black frame , intensely looking at him with her hazel eyes . As he began to walk forward , his accidentally slipped causing him to fall .

Everything happened in a flash and now Kise found himself pinning the girl . His heart skipped a beat when he studied the girl's face . _What a pretty face … _He thought as he stared into the girl's hazel eyes .

"Sumimasen [ Excuse me ] , but can you please get up ?" the girl asked softly . _Her voice's really soft . I can barely heard it ._

"Hai , mochiron [ Yes , of course ] ." Kise stood up and offered his hand to the girl . She hesitant , but took his hand eventually .

"Etto , gomen ne [ Um , I'm sorry ] !" Kise apologised and bowed slightly .

"Daijoubu [ It's alright ] ." the girl smiled .

"I think I'll go now ." Kise said and started to walk to the exit . Suddenly , he felt a tud at the back of his shirt . He turned to the girl again .

"Why do you tug my shirt ?" Kise asked .

"Ano , your shirt …"

"My shirt ?" he raised a brow , motioning the girl to continue her sentence .

"Your shirt … was stained with the paint ." she managed to say it .

"Ah , sou da [ Ah , that's right ] !" Kise agreed upon discovering a patch of paint on his shirt . _Ugh , this is the worst ! This is my favourite shirt too !_

"I can help you ." she spoke .

"How ?" he asked .

"Come here . Follow me ." she said and walked towards the table .

She sat on the stool and began to arrange her oil paint . "Sit here ." was what she said when she saw Kise's questioning look . Kise frowned but he sat in front of the girl nevertheless .

"Sit up straight okay ? This going to take a few minutes ." she said and moved closer toward Kise . Then , she took her brush , along with an orange oil paint and began to paint on Kise's shirt .

Kise's heart kept on beating rapidly . He never been this close with a girl and now a girl , painting on his shirt . He swore that he could smell the scent of the girls hair . Trying to break the awkward silence , Kise muttered , "What's your name ?"

"Sanada Yukira . What about you ?" Yukira replied , not even looking at Kise .

"Ore no namae wa Kise Ryouta desu [ My name is Kise Ryouta ] . How old are you ?"

"16 . And you ?"

"16 too ." and Kise unable to continue the conversation . He bit his lips . _Argh ! It tickles ! _After a while , Kise felt that the tip of the brush slowly retreating from him . _Is it done ? _

Kise looked at the left part of his shirt . _A basketball ?_ He looked at Yukira , who busy cleaning her brush .

"Say , can I call you Yukira ?" Kise asked , his eyes can't stop eyeing the girl's movement .

"Hai . I don't mind at all ."

"Yukira , why do you paint a basketball at my shirt ?"

"Uh , I don't know . I just painted it randomly ."

"Why did you choose yellow ?"

"Maybe this is our first time meeting each other , but from the start , I think yellow is your colour ." Yukira explained with a smile .

Kise smiled when he heard her explanation . Then he stood up and said , "I'm sorry , but I think I really got to go now ."

"No problem . I'm sorry for the incident just now ." she said bowed .

"Ah no ! It's nothing , and thanks for this !" Kise pointed to the left part of his shirt and began to walk .

.

_ Luckily , I managed to come here on time ! _Kise thought and walked towards his team mates .

"Oii Kise ! Why are you late , huh ?!" Kaijou's Captain , Kasamatsu Yukio smacked Kise's head .

"Senpai ! Why do you hit me ?" Kise whined .

"Do you know that you're late ?!"

"Well , it's only for 3 seconds , senpai !"

"So what ?!"

"You guys ! Stop fighting will you ?" their coach , Takeuchi Genta suddenly interrupted , looking slightly irritated .

Kise and Kasamatsu obeyed their coach's order . Suddenly , Kaijou's shooting guard , Moriyama Yoshitaka joined Kise and Kasamatsu .

"Mr. Pitiful Handsome , what are you doing here ?" Kise asked .

"Uh can't I be here ? And stop calling me that Kise , before I strangle you to death !" Moriyama frowned .

"Ah , Moriyama – senpai being mean to me today !" Kise said .

"Let's make a bet !" Moriyama announced , causing all Kaijou players to surround him .

"A bet ? I want to join !" the loudest of all , Hayakawa Mitsuhiro yelled .

"Well , of course !" Moriyama nodded his head .

"So , what is it ?"

"Let's bet who will score more . Either Hayakawa or our Captain , Kasamatsu ." Moriyama announced .

"Hmm interesting …" Kasamatsu smirked .

"All of us will bet who'll score the most . Then , the loser of this bet will receive his punishment , of course !"

"What is the punishment ?" they asked altogether .

"He have to date a girl from Suzaku High !" Moriyama ended his sentence with a sly smirk .

.

[ Well , this is my first story , so please be kind to me ! *bows 90 degrees* And English isn't my first language so I'm really , really sorry for any grammatical errors in this story ! I hope that you'll enjoy this story ! (^.^)/


	2. Chapter 2

**Beautiful Lie . [ Chapter 2 : Meeting You ]**

It's the last quarter of the game , but both teams didn't show any sign of giving up . Well , for a basketball player , every second is important and they believe that everything can changed within a second .

Kasamatsu dribbled past a player , while their centre , Kobori passed the ball to him . With all his might , Kasamatsu dunked the ball into the hoop and everything ended with the rang of the buzzer beater .

Suzaku lost to Kaijou , with the points 77 to 85 . The referee blew his whistle and the two teams lined up , facing each other . Then , they bowed and greeted , "Thank you very much !"

"It's nice playing with you guys !" Suzaku's captain , Imazumi Kyo said when he shook hands with Kasamatsu .

"Yeah , we'll play again , next time ." Kasamatsu replied with a smile .

"Yeah , that's right , Imazumicchi !" Kise who suddenly appeared , interrupted .

"Sure ." Imazumi replied , looking at Kise .

"Kise , why do you look so happy ?" Moriyama asked .

"Eh ? I think I'm always happy , senpai !" Kise looked at Moriyama , confused .

Just then , Kasamatsu walked towards Kise and patted his back . With a sly smirk , he said , "Don't forget that you've lost the bet , Kise . Be ready to receive your punishment !"

Kise groaned . _Uh , what a bad luck ! _He mentally cursed . He didn't expect that Kasamatsu's going to score the most . It's not like he didn't know Kasamastu's strength , but it's just he felt that Hayakawa will score the most . His instinct believed that . _But the results proved that I'm wrong . _He sighed .

"No worries , Kise . I mean , look at you ! You're a model , and you have a pretty face ! Just ask her to date you . Obviously she won't reject ." Hayakawa said , looking at Kise .

"That's not helping , you know …" he sighed .

"Anyway Kise , you'll have to date her for 33 days ." Moriyama stated .

"Eh ?! 33 days ?!" Kise looked at Moriyama , disbelieved .

"Yup ! And Kasamatsu will choose the girl for you ." Moriyama added .

Okay , now Kise felt like he's doomed . A date ? 33 days ? With a random girl ? It's too much for Kise's liking . He might be a model , but he's obviously not a playboy .

_Do you think it's easy to date a girl , and after 33 days , just ditched her like she nothing and say "Oh , it's just a dare actually . Well then , goodbye !" ? _Kise looked at his team mates , disbelieved .

_I don't want to do this ! _He grumbled . "So , who's the girl ?" he asked .

Kasamatsu handed him a photo . Kise raised a brow . _I don't want to know who is she ! _"How did you get this photo ?"

"Ahah ! That's a secret !" Kasamatsu said , smiling .

_Please , don't make me do this … _Kise silently whimpered . "So , when should I start ?"

"Tomorrow . Remember Kise , 33 days !" as Kasamatsu said that , he began to walk away with the others , leaving Kise thinking about his dare .

.

The next day , after school , Kise walked to Suzaku High . And for some reason , Kise actually found himself feeling nervous . _Don't panic , Ryouta ! Just keep calm and cool ! _He thought and took a few deep breath .

As he walked into the school compound , he noticed that almost all the students , especially girls staring at him . Being a model , Kise felt it's normal that people stared at him . So , he just smiled and waved at them , making some of the girls squeal in delight .

After a while , Kise stood in front of the Art Room . _I'm here , yet my nervousness still won't go away ._ He thought and he mustered all his courage . Just then , he slid the door open .

.

The sound of the door being slid open caused Yukira to look at it . And she saw a tall boy , with blonde hair and a pair of golden eyes that staring into her hazel ones .

"Kise – san ." she muttered .

"Hey there , Yukira ." Kise greeted , trying hard to ignore his nervousness .

"Kise – san , why are you here ?" Yukira asked with a smile .

"Uh , I finished my basketball practice earlier today , so I thought that it's better if I come here ." Kise replied .

"It's better … to come here ?" Yukira tilted her head slighty , confused .

"Well , I mean that … I … umm …" Kise stuttered . _Oh wow , since when I stutter ? _He thought as he flashed Yukira a smile .

"You're weird , Kise – san ." Yukira giggled and continued her work .

Then , Kise went to sit next to Yukira . _She really loves to paint . She's like the total opposite of me ._ Kise thought as he looked at Yukira unconsciously .

"A – ano , Kise – san . Why do you stare at me ?" she asked nervously .

"Eh ?" _Eh ?! _"Well , I'm sorry . It's just that …"

"That what ?"

"It's just that you looked really happy when you're painting ." was all Kise managed to say .

Yukira blushed . Nobody have ever complimented her , or her paintings . But today , for the first time , she was complimented by a boy that she met yesterday . Unable to hide her embarrassment , Yukira looked down .

Kise frowned when he saw Yukira looked down . _Did I say something's wrong ?_ He thought . Curious , he moved his hand towards Yukira's face and gently lifting up her chins .

Both of them felt liked the time stopped as they gazed into each other's eyes . Kise looked into her eyes , and he slightly smirk when he saw Yukira's cheeks were painted by shades of red .

"Yukira …" he called , softly .

"Y – yes ?"

"I've something … that I need to tell you ." he said . _Maybe . Maybe this is the right time for me to say everything …_

"Wh – what is it , Kise –san ?"

"I know that this is weird , as this is the second time we met each other . But you know that sometimes , feelings come at unexpected time , without us realizing it ." he said .

"Feelings ?"

"Yes , such as 'love' ." he whispered .

"Wh – what do you mean , Kise – san ?"

"You know what I mean , Yukira ." he said while he took Yukira's hand and gently placed it on his chest .

"Kise – san , what are you doing ?" she murmured , trying to hide her blush .

"Yukira , no girls have ever make my heart beating this fast . But , you managed to do it without . So , Yukira , will you be mine ?"

Yukira was in too much of a daze to be able to think about Kise's confession . No one have ever confessed to her , so she was left breathless hearing those words that Kise said just now .

Kise pulled his hand from her chin . _Say something , please , Yukira !_ He silently begged , hoping that everything will be alright .

Kise felt really frustrated when Yukira looked down . He felt his chest tightened , and he don't even know why . _This is only a dare , yet why do I feel really rejected ? Why do I feel hurt ?_ Unable to hide his frustration , Kise stood , took his bag and began to walk out of the Art Room , leaving Yukira completely speechless .

Yukira stared at the door after Kise left . "Kise – san …" she whispered .


	3. Chapter 3

**Beautiful Lie . [ Chapter 3 : Guilt ]**

Yukira went home earlier than usual . As she arrived home , she quickly went upstairs and locked herself in the room until dinner .

Then , she opened her sketch book and started to draw . That's what she usually do when she's having a downfall . After a few minutes , Yukira stared at her drawing . _Why ? Why must it ends with this face ? _She frowned .

Kise Ryouta . She just drew a picture of him . Unsatisfied , she flipped to another blank page and started to draw again . But , how many times she drew , it always ended with the same face , same facial expression .

Yukira's mind began to drift away . She can't forget that time when Kise lifted up her chin , that time when their eyes met , and the warmth of Kise's hand when he gently took her hand and placed it on his chest .

_I never have a crush . I have no friends . I'm a loner . But … what makes him came to me ? Is it real ? Or it's just a lie ? _She thought bitterly , looking at all the papers that scattered around her room . Sighing , she picked it up and arranged it neatly .

_He's a model , while me … I'm just a loner . Is it possible for both of us ? What if he leaves me ? Will I be able to hold back my tears ? _

"Nee – chan !"

_I'm scared that I'll be broken …_

"Nee – chan !" Yukira shrieked as she saw her imoutou [ little sister ] , Sanada Izumi standind beside her , pouting .

"Izumi ? Why are you here ?" she asked , looking at her imoutou [ little sister ] .

"I called you a few times , and you didn't even budge !" Izumi pouted .

"Ah , hontouni [ Ah , really ] ? Gomen ne [ I'm sorry ] !" she said and patted Izumi's head .

"Nee – chan , why do look so sad ?" Izumi asked as she reached for her sister's hand .

"Sad ? Do I look sad ?" Yukira asked her 11 years old imoutou [ little sister ] .

"You look like you're about to cry . Are you okay ?"

"I'm fine , Izumi ." she smiled .

"Nee – chan ! Is there someone bullying you ?" Izumi asked , eyes widen .

"No , Izumi . Nobody bullies me , okay ?" she replied , trying to hold back from laughing out loud .

"Oh ! Remember , nee – chan ! If someone bullies you , tell me and I'll tell Hiro – nii !"

"Hiro – nii ? You didn't have to tell him Izumi . Because I can take care of myself ."

"Promise ?" Izumi tilted her head and sticked out her pinky finger .

"Promise !" she intertwined their pinky fingers together .

.

Yukira barely slept that night . She realized something , after thinking about the confession yesterday again and again . She hurt Kise's feelings . It's obvious when you think about it again . She supposed to say something , but she didn't . She so wrapped in her own thoughts that she didn't even care about the other's feelings . _I'm need to make things right … I'll meet Kise -san tomorrow …_

.

The next day , Yukira helped her mother before she went to school . It's her daily routine ; helping her mother with house chores , accompanied Izumi to her school and then , she'll walked to school .

Luckily , Izumi's school was just a stone-thrown away from their house . So , sometimes Izumi just went to school with a groups of her friends . But , as for Yukira , she had to walked about 700 metres before arriving at school .

_Today , school really sucks … _She thought bitterly after the bell rang , indicating that school's over . She kept on yawning in class , and Yukira can't ignore the feeling that lingered in her heart . The feeling of guiltiness . If Kise's in a bad mood , she's sure that she was the reason of Kise's downfall .

_After the club activity ends , I'll go to Kaijou High … Definitely !_

.

Moriyama passed the ball to Kise's direction , but Hayakawa managed to steal the ball and passed it to Kasamatsu . _Just what the hell happened to you , Kise ? _He thought as he saw Kise panting .

Kise tried to keep his head cool . _Relax Kise ! Pull yourself together ! _He thought and ran to the other end of the court . To everyone's surprise , Kasamatsu managed to passed Kise and he jumped , preparing to dunk . Kise jumped to block , but today , it felt different . Kasamatsu managed to dunk the ball and as Kise fell , he felt that Kasamatsu's stronger and better than him .

"Oi , Kise ! Are you okay ?" Kasamatsu frowned , while looking at Kise . _He's not like the usual Kise . This Kise … look so defeated , broken . What happened ? _Kasamatsu offered his hand , which Kise gladly accepting it .

"Kise , I think you should go home , now ." Kasamatsu stated .

"Eh ?! Why ?!" Kise furrowed his brows , unsatisfied with Kasamatsu's statement .

"You're not okay . So just go home , Kise ."

"What ?! I'm fine ! I'm always fine !" Kise refused .

"No you're not . You can't even block my dunk and that's what you called 'fine' ?"

"But …"

"No buts , Kise ! You're lucky that Coach isn't here today , if he's here , he'll lecture you until you're deaf , you know ?"

"… Fine …" with a sigh , Kise left the court with heavy hearts . _What a miserable day …_

.

Yukira leaned at the gate of Kaijou High . _It's almost 5.00 , I wonder when will Kise – san finish his training … _She thought .

Suddenly , she felt a slight tap on her right shoulder . _Kise – san ?! _She thought happily and turned around .

"Ki - …" her sentence was cut off when she saw a group of boys , wearing Kaijou's school uniform standing behind her .

"Hey , there little girl ." one of them grabbed her arm .

"What are you doing ?" Yukira asked , trying to calm down .

"Aww , you're mean one , isn't it ?" he laughed as he pulled her closer .

"Release me ! Now !" she yelled , slapping his face .

"Oh , you know that you've to pay for it , hmm ?" he said before wrapping his fingers at her neck .

Yukira gasped as she tried to breathe . _Are you going to kill me or something ?!_ She thought while trying to release the man's grip on her neck . _Can't breathe … _As darkness began to invade her vision , she looked up , catching the familiar silhouette before feeling entirely weightless .

.

"Yukira !" she heard someone's calling her name .

"Yukira !" again , someone's calling for her .

Yukira opened her eyes slowly . _It's bright , where am I ?_ She thought . It's too bright for her liking and she felt warmth .

"Kise – san ?" she whispered .

"Yup , it's me ." Kise replied while helping her to get up .

"Uh , what happened ?"

"You collapsed , just now ." he said , patting her head .

"How do you feel ?"

"Umm , I'm fine ."

"Well , then . I'll be going now ." Kise turned and waved at her .

"Matte !" Kise froze when Yukira tugged his shirt from behind . Sighing , he faced her again .

"What ?" he asked .

"Thank you , for saving me , just now ." she said while looking down .

"You're welcome . That's all , right ?"

"Kise – san !" she grabbed his hands , before saying , "I've something to say ."

"Sure ."

"About yesterday …"`

"Just forget about yesterday okay ?"

"No !" she said , holding Kise's hand tighter .

"Eh ?"

"About yesterday , I'm sorry !"

"Eh ? Why are you apologizing to me ?"

"Uh , well … I mean , that was my very first confession … and I'm too much in a daze , so … I'm sorry that I just kept quiet while you waited for my answer ."

"So ?" hearing Kise's response , she let go of his hands .

"So today , I'm here to tell you the my answer . I … like you , Kise – san . I have no friends , but you're … you're the only person who's willing to talk to me . And like you said before , we just met two days ago , but … feelings came at unexpected time . It's weird , even to me , but I'm happy hearing those words coming from you . And of course , I do enjoy your company ."

"Yukira …" Kise looked at her , eyes widen . _What ? _

"I'm sorry if I take too much of your time ." she said , avoiding Kise's gaze while she tried to hold back her tears . _Why do I feel so sad ? And scared ? Is this how you confess to the person you like ? Do I fear rejection ? So … Kise – san must felt like this too … yesterday …_

"Yukira …" moving closer , Kise pulled her into an embrace .

"K - Kise – san !" she gasped .

"What ?" he embraced her tighter .

"Why ?"

"Isn't it obvious ?"

"Eh ?"

"Yesterday , I left you alone because I felt really frustrated when I thought I was rejected by you . I never thought about your feelings , while I selfishly thinking about my own . I didn't give you a chance to think about it again . I'm sorry , Yukira …" Kise patted her back .

"It's not your fault , Kise – san …" Yukira tightened her grip on his shirt .

"Nee , stop calling me 'Kise – san' !" Kise pouted , releasing Yukira from his arms .

"Eh ? Then , what should I call you ?"

"Kise – kun is better than Kise – san , I guess . So , try to call me Kise – kun !"

"Ki – Kise … Matte [ Wait ] ! You're asking me to do it now ?"

"Souda [ That's right ] ! Now , please ." he replied .

"Uh , I don't want to say it !" Yukira muttered .

"Ah , hontouni [ really ] ? Never mind , I'm going home ."

"Ah , okay ! I get it ! I'll call you that , so please … don't go home now !" she spoke .

"Today's really tiring …" he said , ignoring Yukira .

"Kise – kun ! Matte !" she shouted , while covering her face with both of her hands .

"You call me 'Kise – kun' , finally …" he said , smiling .

Kise pulled Yukira's hand , and he quickly placed his hand on her neck before he kissed her on the forehead .

"Kise – kun … What is … that ?" she asked , her face was painted with shades of red while she looked at Kise .

"Kiss . I just kissed you ." he replied , smirking .

"Wh – what …" her sentence was cut off when Kise took her hand and they began to walk away from school while smiling , enjoying each other's company .

.

I'm sorry for the late update . *bows 90 degrees* And I'm sorry for my poor English too . Hope you guys enjoy the story ! /(^_^)\


	4. Chapter 4

**Beautiful Lie [ Chapter 4 : Sleep ]**

Kise smiled when he remembered about yesterday . _Can't wait to meet her again today … _He sighed . Is this 'love' ? A strange , warm feeling that lingers in your heart , making you smile even without thinking about it .

"-se ! Oi !"

_Honestly , they're noisier than usual …_

"Kise ! Oi ! Watch out !"

_Leave me alone , damn !_

"Kise ! It's coming !"

_ Huh ? It's coming ? What the …_

_ Wait …_

_ Just … wait …_

Just when Kise began to realize what's happening , a ball came flying straight to his face . Unable to dodge it , Kise ended up on the floor , covering his face with his hands .

Silence .

_I was hit by a ball …_

Silence .

_ Why … ?_

Kise heard footsteps , coming to his direction .

_What happened , actually ? Why … -_

His thoughts were cut off when Kasamatsu's fist collided with his face . Hissing in pain , he only managed to mutter , "Senpai , why ?"

"Don't you dare to ask me 'why' , Kise !" Kasamatsu snapped .

"What did I do ?" Kise whined . _What a bad day , I really should SMS Midorimacchi to ask about my horoscope ranking everyday … _He thought , pouting .

"What the hell ?! Kise ?! You're playing basketball and all you did was just standing there like a statue ?! What are you , a monument ?!" Kasamatsu snapped , while Moriyama and Hayakawa restrained him from coming to Kise .

"Uh , really ?" Kise asked , trying to remember .

Okay , attempt failed . Kise can't remember at all .

"Kise , seriously ? You can't remember that we're having practice right now ? Do you suffer from amnesia ?" Hayakawa asked , eyes widen .

"Hayakawa , it's impossible to have amnesia so sudden okay ? And , Kasamatsu , will you stop ?" Moriyama scoffed , irritated with the whole situation . _Really , when did Kaijou's basketball team become overrun by kids … _

"Oi ! What are you guys doing ?! Stop slacking off !" their coach , who happened to be a bad mood , shouted .

"Coach , why don't we cool our heads first ?" Hayakawa asked , looking at their coach .

"Five minutes only !" he decided and all of them walked out of the court .

.

Kise dunked the ball hard as the buzzer beater rang . When his feet reached the floor , Kise panted from exhaustion . He ran his fingers through his hairs , and he heard some girls' squealing . Smiling , Kise waved at the girls back .

"I can't imagine your life , Kise ." Moriyama , who stood beside him , said .

"Why ?"

"Isn't it hard , to have fans following wherever you go ? I mean , I would love to get their attention , but in your case , doesn't they seem like some creepy stalker ?" Moriyama asked , furrowing his brows .

"Eh , Moriyama – senpai ! You can't think your fans as a stalker okay ? That's really bad !" he replied , frowning . _Now I knew why you're still single , senpai …_

"Whatever , how's your date by the way ?" Moriyama looked at him .

"Well , it's fine , I guess ." Kise replied with a broad smile plastered on his face .

"Really ? That's good . And I guessed , that's the reason you were hit by a ball , right ?" smirking , Moriyama glanced at Kise's flustered face .

"Uh , probably …" was what he replied . _There's no way to hide this feeling , right Yukira ? _He thought as he smiled . Suddenly , a few girls came to him with papers and pens on their hand . _No way ! _He thought when he saw the girls lining up in front of him .

Kise looked at Moriyama .

"Well , Kise . You should be kind to your fans , right ?" Smirking , Moriyama walked out of the court with the others , leaving Kise with his fans .

.

_Okay , I'm tired . _He thought as he walked to Suzaku High . _Maybe … too tired . _He can't believe that he managed to give his autograph to nearly 41 girls . Ignoring the feeling of tiredness , Kise began to walk faster to the school .

.

A sigh of relief escaped from Kise's lips when he stood in front of the art room . He can't suppressed the feeling of wanting to meet Yukira and when he's there , he felt happy . And as if by magic , the thought of meeting her gave him a new strength and energy .

He slid the door opened , only to see Yukira resting her head on her arm , sleeping . Placing his bags against the wall , Kise walked towards her and patted her head . Softly , he whispered , "I'm sorry that I'm late today ."

Kise looked at his watch . _It's nearly 5.30 , maybe she's tired ._ He felt his heart sank . He came here , all the way from Kaijou to see her , to see her kind smile but unfortunately , Yukira's asleep . _Tch ! What am I thinking ?_

Honestly , Kise can't surpass his urge from extending his arms to Yukira's face , caressing it gently or maybe pulling her into a tight embrace , where he could feel her arms wrapping at his waist . He wanted to do that badly , but Kise knew that he need to control his desire .

Sighing , Kise looked at the table . Just then , he saw a few drawing lying on the table .

His lips formed a smile when he studied the drawings .

_This is me . Yukira drew a picture of me ._

At at the back of the paper , Kise saw a note that she wrote .

[ _Even if the whole world is facing the pouring rain , You'll always be my sunshine , my love ]_

_ Yes , I'll always be your sunshine , Yukira . Whenever or wherever you are . _As he thought , Kise folded the paper and put it inside his bag carefully . Kise felt refreshed after he read what she wrote on the paper .

Love is strange . But then , it also unique in it's own way . Before this , Kise never understand the true meaning of love , as he didn't really have a serious relationship with anyone . But now , he began to understand it slowly .

Kise looked at the sleeping girl . Then , he moved forward , slowly and gently , he lifted up her body and carried her bridal style . It felt really good , to have Yukira on his arms , to be the one who's special to her . Deep inside his heart , he felt thankful that he lost the bet and met this girl .

Choosing a certain corner that relatively hidden from other people's sight , Kise sat on the wooden floor and placed Yukira on his lap . _She must be really tired , she didn't even stir when I lifted her up ._

Just then , Kise pulled out his mobile phone from his pocket with his left hand . Using his free hand , Kise placed Yukira's head on his shoulder . Satisfied , he flashed a smile while he took a picture of them .

_ Well , it's your fault for being so cute . _He thought as he kept his mobile phone , then wrapping his arms around Yukira before closing his eyes .

.

Warmth . She felt warmth . A familiar sensation , scent that she have come to know and adore . Opening her eyes slowly , she felt a heartbeat at her back . _Heartbeat ? Who ?_

"Kise – kun …" she whispered when she turned her head , only to see the person who held her from behind . Carefully not to disturb the other , she glanced at her watch . _It's 6.15 , should I wake him up ?_

She watched Kise as he slept soundly ; the way his chest rose and fell in rhythm , the warmth that he gave her . She almost moved closer to him unconsciously .

She can't help it , a small smile appeared on her face . _Kise - kun looked so … cute when he slept , so peaceful ._ She blushed at her own thoughts . Her thought ceases as she heard a soft sigh escaped from Kise's lips .

"Yukira …" Kise murmured , rubbing his eyes .

"Kise- kun , you're awake …" she said with a smile .

"Yeah , can't believe that I fall asleep here ."

"Kise – kun …"

"I know , it's late . But , I can't help it okay …"

"Kise – kun …"

"I'm sorry . Maybe I'm too tired …"

"Kise – kun !"

"Huh ?"

"What's with that attitude ?" she asked , raised a brow at Kise's attitude .

"Uh , well … I thought you're going to be angry ." he replied , looked away to hide his embarrassment .

"Kise – kun , why should I feel angry ? And why are we sitting on the floor together ?"

"Hmm , because … I feel like cuddling you , and that's why we're here ."

"You should wake me up when you came here just now ." she said , pouting .

"Nah , you looked so tired . And I don't want to disturb you ." Kise explained and pinched her cheeks .

"Kise – kun ! Yamero [ Stop it ] !" she said , crossing her arms and gave him a glare .

"Why should I stop ?" he asked , teasing her .

"It hurts actually ." she replied .

"Really ? I'm sorry …" Kise smiled , slightly entertained by her acts .

"Kise – kun , I think we should go now ." he heard Yukira said .

"Yeah , guess so . It's late ." he replied , standing up while he offered his hand to Yukira .

Hands intertwined with each other , both of them head out of the room with the feelings of happiness .


	5. Chapter 5

**Beautiful Lie [ Chapter 5 : First Date ]**

Kise knew that everyone , well , most of them like to think that he is the perfect guy , coming from a perfect , known and wealthy family . That fact will remain unchanged , because that's the truth about his life .

But , despite everything that he have , he owned , Kise felt something's missing . Something's off . Something's that is related to his family . And he wanted to know what is that missing puzzle piece .

His father , being a successful businessman , he rarely be around at home to spent time with his family . Kise admitted , because of his father's struggles and efforts , their family's name is one of the most well – known among the other families .

To describe his father in one word , that'll be strict . His father is a strict man , which he always prioritized discipline . He'll make sure that Kise and his sisters will follow and obey the goals that he have set for them .

As for his mother , she's a nice and loving woman . You can almost say that she's the total opposite with their father . Being a loving mother and a woman with a career , she managed to organize her time well , unlike her husband , whose busy all the time .

Kise Nazuna . That name belongs to his eldest sister . Nazuna is a young woman with their father's look ; long , silky jet-black hair , a beautiful face and glowing golden brown eyes . His eldest sister is more like their father , unlike his second sister , Kise Mayumi whose behaviour exactly like their mother .

Kise lie down on his bed , staring at the ceiling . Who knows after being that cautious , some weird reporters , or maybe paparazzi managed to caught him with Yukira . Surely , his family will know about this matter .

And of course , Kise's afraid of what and how they'll react .

_Surely , it's not good … or even worst than what I thought ._

Whatever it is , Kise can't deny the guilt forming deep inside his heart . For now , he'll just hope that everything's going to be fine .

_And be ready for everything … _

.

**A few hours before ,**

Kise walked with Yukira together . He wanted today to be one of the best day that they'll experienced as today is their first date ever . He knew that they can't be really intimate , since some 'insects' will surely bugged them .

That's why , he's trying to please her today no matter what happens . But , despite being all happy and excited , Kise tries to be normal and he decided to wear something simple . He can't be flashy , like the usual that he done on most of his photo shoots .

_I'm sorry Yukira . I just hope you'll enjoy our moments together … _Kise bitterly thought as he waited for Yukira to come . Since this is the first time they went out with each other , he felt slightly nervous when he think about Yukira or the date itself .

Kise's thoughts were cut off when he heard someone's calling his name .

"Kise – kun ?" And he looked up , only to see a girl wearing a grey polka dot blouse , with skinny jeans along with a black cardigan .

"Yu … kira ?" he muttered , slowly .

"Kise – kun , are you okay ?" she asked , tilting her head .

"E – eh ? Y – yes , of course !" Kise flashed her his goofy smile .

"Um , where are we going today ?" she asked .

"Let's see , it's 11 am . Have you take your breakfast ?"

"W – well …" she stuttered , looking nervous .

"Let me guess , you're rushing to come here and you skipped your breakfast ?" Kise gave her a glare .

"I'm afraid that you'll have to wait for me ."

"Never mind , let's go and grab something to eat , nee ?" Kise asked and taking her hands , they walked to nearest stalls .

.

Yukira watched as Kise line up to buy their foods . It's true that she skipped her breakfast because she … excited , no , scared that if Kise waited too long . A soft smile appeared at her face . This is her first time going out with a guy and she didn't know what should she do or anything .

She looked at Kise as she waited for him . _He looked handsome as usual . The usual heart – throb prince . _She thought deeply before she abruptly stopped .

_Did I just fantasize about Kise – kun ?_

Her smile disappeared when she heard some giggles from her side .

_Really ?! Did I just … _

She frowned slightly when some elder women giggled while glancing at her before they left .

_Kami – sama [ God ] , that's too embarrassing … _

Unable to hide her embarrassment , Yukira covered her face with both of her hands .

Kise on the other hand , saw everything that just happened . Chuckling , he simply muttered a soft , "Baka [ Idiot ] …" before coming back to where Yukira waited for him .

.

Shibuya . A place known for a place for entertainment and shopping , and Tokyo's one of the most colourful and busy districts everyday . And there's where Kise chose for their first date .

It was weekend and there were swarms of tourists and visitors walking at the streets of Shibuya . Yukira gasped , she never went out with another person to such a crowded place before . Feeling a little nervous , Yukira simply reached for Kise's hand and held it .

"Why ? Are you nervous ?" Kise asked , looking at her .

"Yea . It's so crowded over here ." she commented .

"Of course , this is Shibuya . The city for fashion , youth and entertainment ."

"Oh , wow ! I never know such place existed !"

"Seriously … ? This is your first time coming here ?" Kise stared at her , disbelief written on his face .

"Yup !"

"It's alright . I'll show you around the places around here . But , never let go of my hand , okay ?" he said , patting her head before they walked to the streets of the busy city .

.

Yukira stared at the buildings surrounding her . It's tall , huge , magnificent and she didn't even know how to describe it . She felt happy , coming to such place with Kise and thinking that this is their first date makes her heart leaped .

But , there's something that she dislikes over here .

Wherever she went , there MUST be a picture , or poster of Kise Ryouta , which is HER boyfriend , at the buildings or advertisements .

And also , fangirls .

How she hated them .

Well , maybe not hate , but dislike .

Or whatever .

She always heard groups of girls , squealing in delight as they talked about HER boyfriend . Not that she mind , but she felt a pang of jealousy inside her heart .

_Luckily , nobody noticed us . _

_Not us ._

_But , him ._

_Notice him ._

Ignoring the uneasiness in her heart , Yukira once again looked at the skyscrapers of Shibuya . _Kise – kun said that this is a place where he works ._ She thought , while sitting on a bench , waiting for Kise .

_Almost half an hour . Should I call him ?_

She glanced at her watch .

_Where did he go ?_

A slight tap on her shoulder from her back . Yukira smiled . Relieved , she turned around .

And froze .

_Not Kise – kun . Who the hell are these people ?_

She found herself was surrounded by some humans , carrying their precious item ; a camera .

Okay , she wasn't expecting this to happen .

_Flash !_

Yukira blinked when some of the reporters snapped her picture . Unable to calm down , she decided to move away from those people . But , she quite unfortunate as they managed to find her despite the sea of humans and crowded streets .

"Miss , is it true that the famous teen model , Kise Ryouta and you were dating ?"

_Hey , what is this ?_

"Hey , miss ! Are you his scandal or maybe you're just his friends ?"

_Somebody … help me ! Kise – kun !_

"Miss , are you in a serious relationship with Kise Ryouta ?"

_No ! Where's Kise – kun ?_

Yukira felt sick when the reporters surrounded her . She felt nausea , and she can't help it and for some unknown reason , she's trembling . Trembling from fear . Trembling from feeling so lost . Trembling from being alone . Trembling from being left .

_Did Kise – kun left me here ?_

She can't heard them anymore . Instead , she heard a loud ringing , or maybe buzzing . Dizzy and she felt the whole world is spinning . Yukira extanded her hands , trying to reach for the nearest wall so that she could support herself .

But , the moment when she tried to reach a wall , a pair of hands wrapped around her before dark spots invade her vision .

As she tried to fight back , releasing herself from the unknown grasp , she felt a familiar heat and touch .

But as the time passed , she no longer could hold it anymore . Slowly , she felt her vision darkened before she felt entirely weightless .


	6. Chapter 6

**Beautiful Lie . [ Chapter 6 : In Your Arms ]**

Panicked gripped Kise as he saw the girl was surrounded by unknown people . He saw it , clearly that the girl swayed as balance left her . As fast as he could , he put on his hood , quickly grabbed her out from that mess .

_I'm so sorry , Yukira …_

Kise held her tighter .

_Didn't mean to leave you there all alone , Yukira … _

But , it's a bit hard when she struggled , obviously trying to release herself from Kise's grip .

_Calm down , hey ! It's me !_

_Don't you at least … recognize me ?_

Kise thought as she struggled again . But this time , it's weaker . Kise knew that the reporters were watching both of them , but right at that moment , he didn't give a damn at them .

Right now , Yukira's safety is what he should prioritize , and not some stupid questions from some weird , busybody reporters .

Kise placed his arms around the girl , supporting her while he's trying his best to get away from those people . He sighed , thinking why such things happen on the day that they supposed to enjoy it together .

Kise glanced at Yukira , who's barely conscious . Worried , Kise decided to take her to the nearest clinic that he managed to find along the busy street without realizing a pair of sky blue eyes watching them in envy .

.

Kise waited outside the doctor's room as she checked Yukira's condition . Luckily for him , Yukira managed to keep her consciousness just as soon as they arrived at the clinic's corridor . With the help of the nurse , they quickly brought her into the doctor's room .

_A few minutes passed … and the doctor isn't out , yet ._

Kise sighed , and closing his golden eyes . A wave of tiredness rush through him . Suddenly , he heard his name was called by one of the nurse , signalling him to come into the doctor's room .

"Kise – san , nee ?" the doctor asked , flashing her smile .

"Hinata – sensei !" Kise exclaimed as he saw the doctor in front of him .

"Can't believe meeting you again . You're so tall now !"

"Yeah , it's have been a while since the last time you came to our house , Hinata – sensei ."

"Yes . I think it's about four years ago , right ?"

"Yup ! So , Hinata – sensei , can you tell me what happened to my gir - … friend ?" Kise asked , looking a little nervous as the doctor shot him a meaningful glare .

"Oh , you mean your girlfriend ?"

"A – ah , no ! Wait ! She's not my girlfriend !" Kise denied . _Hinata – sensei is our family personal doctor . What if she tell this to my dad ? No way !_

"Really ? Bacause I don't think so …" she smirked .

"Ehh …" was all Kise managed to say . _One word . Shit ._

"Hey , you can trust me , you know ! I won't tell your father , Kise ." she said kindly .

"Uh , well … it's like what you thought …" Kise looked down , muttering .

"She's your girlfriend , so anyone in your family know about this ?"

"Nobody know about this , Hinata – sensei ."

"What ?"

"This is a secret , from my family , from my friends . If my family know about this , they'll probably asked me to clash with her ."

"Why ? Why must they do that ?"

"Mayumi – neechan probably won't do it , but the others will . After all , everything is Dad's order . Dad won't let us date until we're out from high school ."

"Wow ! That's way too mean ! I mean , kami – sama [ God ] , you guys are teenagers ! Isn't it normal to date , to have girlfriends ? What's wrong with your father ?!" she snapped .

"Hinata – sensei … why don't we talk about Yukira now ? You can't make your patients wait ." Kise said , giving her an innocent look .

"Tch ! Fine ! … Oh her name is Yukira ?" she asked .

"Yup , sensei . Please tell me now ."

"How long ?"

"Not that long … Tell me now , oba – chan [ aunty ] !"

"Fine , fine ."

"Well , then . Start now ."

"Kise – kun , let me ask you one question ." she asked , suddenly looking really serious .

"What is it , oba – chan [ aunty ] ?"

"Do you know that your girlfriend … suffered from social anxiety disorder ?"

"S – social anxiety disorder ? What … is that ?"

"Social anxiety disorder is characterized by intense fear in one or more social situations , causing considerable distress and impaired ability to function in at least some parts of daily life ." She explained .

"Some parts of life ?" Kise asked , frowning .

"Yes . Some people suffering from social anxiety disorder fear a wide range of social situations . That's why , most will isolates themselves from the world ."

"Then , what are the causes ?"

"Social anxiety disorder is known to appear at an early age in most cases. Mostly those who develop this disorder have developed it by the age of 11 . The many causes of social anxiety disorder . In her case , it's probably because of psychological factors ."

"… I never thought that … that she suffered from social anxiety disorder ." Kise sighed . _So that's the reason she always went to the art room alone ._

"Well , since she's your girl , there are few things that you must do !" Hinata – sensei said , while patting his back .

"What is it ?"

"Social anxiety disorder isn't a permanent thing . She's lucky , because she's still in early stage . So , from now on , you've got to communicate more with her and at least , accompany her sometimes . Don't let her stay alone ." she explained .

"Okay , anything else ?"

"That's all , I guess . Don't forget everything I've said ok ?"

"… Yes …"

.

Yukira sat up . _Where am I again ? And what happened ? _She looked to her side , only realizing Kise's presence . _Am I at the hospital ? _Frowning , Yukira tried to recall what had happened . _Ah , my head hurts … _She winced softly , scaring that it'll wake Kise .

"Hey there . You're awake ." a female voice greeted her .

"Who are you ?"

"I'm the owner of this clinic , Hinata Rin . You collapsed back then , luckily he brought you here ." she said , with a kind smile .

"Ah , I see …" Yukira looked down . _What really happened back then ? I can't remember …_

"Don't stress out yourself on little things . You should rest right now ." she advised , walking towards them .

"I'm so sorry for all the problems I've caused ." she said .

"No , don't worry about that ! It's my responsibilities as a doctor , okay ?" she said with a smile and left .

Yukira sighed .

_What a bad day …_

She can't help it . After everything's that had happened , she felt really bad . And hurt .

_I remember waiting for Kise – kun ._

_Then , what happened ?_

_There were … many people surrounding me ._

_Yes . Then ?_

_They're asking me questions . Endless questions ._

Suddenly , it hit her hard .

She remembered everything .

Yes , he leave her there , all alone . Then what is he doing here ?

Yukira looked at Kise one final time , while trying to get down from the bed . Then , she took the blanket and put it on Kise's back .

Glancing at him , she left the room .

.

"-se – kun !"

"Kise – kun !"

_Uh , who the hell call me ?_

Opening his eyes , Kise saw a woman .

"Hinata – sensei ?"

"Kise – kun ! What are you doing ?!"

_Why is she so angry ?_

"What ?"

"I told you to watch over her . And now , she gone !"

"She's not here ? Really ?!" Kise sat up straight , looking worried .

"Yeah … I think it's better if you go and find her . But , by now , I guessed she already went home ."

"Uh , okay ! I'm going to find her !" Kise said quickly , and left .

.

It was well past 8 pm . Kise's sisters , Nazuna and Mayumi waited for their brother at the living room . Suddenly , their father came and joined them . Mayumi glanced worriedly at the clock , softly praying that Kise will return home soon .

_That kid ! Where did he go ?_

_Ryouta ! Come home already !_

_Did something happened to him ?_

As Mayumi deep in thoughts , Nazuna broke the silence . "Ryouta's not home yet …" she said , earning a questioning look from the man sitting in front of her .

"Ryouta's not home yet ?" he asked , looking at Nazuna , giving her his full attention .

"Yes , otou – san [ Dad ] , he's not home yet ." she confirmed .

"Where did he go ?"

"That's what we would like to know . But , I guessed he turned off his cell phone ."

"Seriously ? That's rare . Ryouta always keep his cell phone on ." he sighed , before sipping a cup of coffee .

"Hmm , maybe he's at a private place ." Mayumi suddenly interrupted .

With a glare , Nazuna simply replied , "He can excuse himself , Mayumi . That won't be rude ."

Pouting , Mayumi shrugged and said , "Fine ! You're always right !"

"Dear , what's the matter ?" their mother who just came to the living room , asked .

"Your spoiled son isn't back yet . And it's already past 8 pm ." he said , looking at his wife .

"… Ryouta …" a soft sigh escaped from the elder woman's lip .

"… I'm going upstairs . Excuse me …" Mayumi excused herself , and began to walk towards the stairs .

_Ring ! Ring ! Ring !_

Startled , Nazuna looked at her cell phone . "Who is it , Nazuna ? Is it Ryouta ?" their mother asked .

"No , okaa – san [ Mum ] , it's not Ryouta . Excuse me for a while ." with a soft smile , she went out of the living room , and head out to the garden .

_I've been waiting … _She thought , happily .

.

Mayumi sighed for who-knows-how-many-time-already . As a sister , she's worried about Kise's safety . After all , he is a model . _Is he going out with some girls ? _She thought , looking at the window .

_Ryouta , are you dating someone ?_

She can't help but to think that Kise , her brother is dating someone . His attitude quiet different these days and she noticed that he is somewhat happier than usual . The usual Kise would always pick a small fight with his sisters .

_Now , he always smile and even tried to help me and nee – chan [ Nazuna ] ._

_I wonder who changed him …_

_Not that it's bad …_

… _but I just wanted to know ._

To be perfectly honest , Mayumi always thought that the rule 'No dating till you're 19' is ridiculous . She actually dislike it , but she have no choice but to abide it .

_Ryouta , trust me ._

_If you're dating someone , I'll help you ._

_I won't tell anyone ._

_If anything , nee – chan will be the one who oppose their relationship ._

_I'll hope everything's fine …_

.

Nazuna walked and sat on the bench . With a deep breath , she answered her cell phone .

"Hey there ." she greeted , smiling .

"_Hello , Nazuna – san !"_

"I've been waiting for your call ! What took you so long ?" frowning , Nazuna asked .

"_Gomen nee [ So sorry ] , but I'm quite busy today …"_

"Yeah , yeah . Whatever ! So , how is it ?"

"_Ahh , you mean the 'stalking activity' ?" _

"What else , nee ? How is it ?" she grumbled .

"_Be patient , Nazuna – san ! Well , how should I say this …"_

"Say what ?"

"_I guessed he's meeting someone ."_

"Someone ?! Who ?!"

"_Apparently , it's a girl . Hah ! I can't believe this …"_

"So , who is that girl ? His friend ?"

"_I can't tell , because they're not that close and not that intimate ."_

"Huh , I've to do something about this …" she sighed .

"_Nee , Nazuna – san …"_

"What ? About your payment ?"

"_Heh , not that . But do you think I have a chance ?"_

"Depends on you too . But I do think you have a chance ."

"_Well then , I'll have my payment when you're my sister-in-law , nee ."_

"Do whatever you want , do whatever you need . I'm going to find out about the girl's identity ."

"_You better do so …"_

"Yeah , thanks anyways . Oyasumi [ Good night ] ."

"_Oyasumi [ Good night ] , Nazuna – san …"_

Nazuna looked at her cell phone . Cursing , she went into the house , only to see Kise sitting next to their mother . _Damn brat …_


	7. Chapter 7

**Beautiful Lie . [ Chapter 7 : Our Secret ]**

Kise's body went cold as his father's gaze pierced him . There also his mother , at his father side , looking extremely worried and curious . He looked down , unable to look at both them .

_What've I done ?_

_I'm such an idiot …_

Kise heard footsteps coming to the living room . Curious , he looked and saw his sister , Nazuna walking with unreadable expression plastered on her face . _Damn , why's she here ? _Kise thought bitterly , biting his bottom lip .

"Where did you go ?" his father's question made him shivered . Slowly , he turned his gaze to his father .

"Well , I went out … with my friends …" he uttered softly .

"Really ? That long ?" his father raised a brow .

"Yes . Well , I went out with my Teikou team mates ." he lied . _I'm sorry , otou – san , but I never wanted you to know about her ._

"Teikou team mates ? Really , now ?" Nazuna interrupted , looking pissed .

"Yeah . Why not ?" everyone turned to the stairs , looking at Mayumi while she went to the living room .

"Mayumi , why are you here ?" their mother asked .

"Nah , I heard some arguments here . So I guessed that Ryouta's home ."

"You know you didn't have to come here just because of that reason ." Nazuna spat .

"Is it wrong to feel worry about your brother's safety ? Unlike you , nee – chan , I'm not a cold – hearted person ."

"Nazuna ! Mayumi ! Stop arguing with each other ! And you , Ryouta , fine . I'll let that pass for now . If you repeat something like this again , I'll have to punish you . Do I make myself clear ?" their father asked , looking at each of his child .

"Yes , otou – san …" with a slight nod , all of them went upstairs and the house once again , is filled with silence .

.

Nazuna walked to her room , leaving both Mayumi and Kise . Mayumi sighed . _Am I too harsh ? But , between nee – chan and me , I guessed she's worse . _Mayumi glanced at her one and only brother , Kise .

Guilt and sadness flashed on his eyes .

_Ryouta , where did you go ?_

"Mayumi – neechan ?" Kise called his sister .

"Yes ?"

"Do you think Nazuna – neechan is angry at me ?"

"… Ryouta , why not we talked for a while ? I've something to talk about ." she took a deep breath , looking at Kise .

"Yes … sure . Why not ?" he faked a smile , making Mayumi flinched . _Ryouta , you don't have to hide your feelings ._

"So , I've been wondering , where did you go ?" she asked , while sitting on the chair nearby .

"Nee – chan ! You heard me just now right ? I went out with my friends !" he tried to sound as cheerful as possible , but it's quite impossible for him .

_Why must everyone asked me about this ?_

_Why can't they let me live the way I want ?_

_Why is it wrong to have feelings towards someone ?_

Kise heard his sister sighed , running her slim fingers to her hair . _Are you angry to me too , nee – chan ?_ He bitterly thought as a faint smile painted on his flawless face .

"Ryouta , look . You don't have to hide your feelings when you're with me , okay ? I know it's awkward to talk with your sister , but …"

"But what ?"

"But , you should know that you can share your problems with me , whenever you want ."

"What's your point , nee – chan ?" Kise frowned when he heard Mayumi's words .

"… Ryouta , answer my question ."

"What is it , nee – chan ?"

"Who is she ?" Mayumi asked while she noticed Kise's pale face .

"S – she ? I – I don't understand what do you mean , nee – chan ."

"… Ryouta , if you tell me , maybe I can help you . But if you keep on hiding your little secret , nothing's going to change . In fact , it's only going to be worse !" Mayumi explained .

"W – well , I guessed you're right ."

"About what ?"

"About … 'who is she' stuff … well , you know ."

"So , I'm right ? Ryouta ?"

"Yeah . Before that , are you sure that Nazuna – neechan won't hear us ?"

"No , I bet she's asleep by now ." Mayumi snickered .

"Really ? That's … quite early ."

"Never underestimate her , Ryouta !" she said with a smirk .

"Y – yeah . Well , back to the topic then ."

"Yes . Better tell me everything , you understand ?"

"Yeah , yeah ! But it's kind off long …"

"Then start now !"

That night , Kise told someone about his relationship for the first time . And he told everything that happened on that fateful day .

.

Yukira panted as she reached her home . Tired is the only thing she could felt after walking from the train station to her house . But , whatever it is , she's glad that she's safe .

"Nee – chan ? Okaa – san ! It's nee – chan !" she heard her sister , Izumi yelled . A soft smile appeared on her face .

The door opened and she saw Izumi along with her mother .

"Yukira ! Why are you home so late ?" she asked , worried .

"Nah , nothing . It's just i felt really happy walking around at Shibuya ." she said , trying hard to cover her sadness that lingered at the bottom of her heart .

"Ah ! Nee – chan ! Next time , you must bring me along too !" Izumi said , pouting and crossed her arms .

"Yes , yes , hime – sama !" patting Izumi's head , she went inside the house .

.

"- kira !"

_Eh ? Okaa – san ?_

"Yukira !"

_Why does okaa – san called me ? _Alarmed , she went down from her bedroom to the kitchen .

"Okaa – san ! Why ? What happened ?" she asked , looking at Izumi and her mother .

"Have you eaten your dinner ?" her mother asked .

"Ah , no . Not yet ." she replied .

"Then , you have to sit here , nee – chan ! You must eat !" Izumi pointed at her .

With a laugh , she replied , "Yeah . I think I should , too ."

.

Kise sighed as he ended his story – telling time . He looked at Mayumi . _As expected of nee – chan . But what can I do ?_

Taking few deep breath , Mayumi asked , "Is that it ?"

"Yeah ." is the only reply she got from Kise .

"… Ryouta , 33 days ?! Really ?!" she frowned , looking displeased to the extreme .

"Yeah , that's the bet ! But … now …"

"Now what ? Do you realize that you're toying with someones feelings ?"

"But …"

"Don't give me some stupid reason , Ryouta ! Why must you do that ?" she clenched her fist .

"… Nee – chan , that was back then . Now , it's a completely different story !" Kise muttered , avoiding Mayumi's fierce gaze .

"Then , what are you going to do now ?"

"Nee – chan , I don't know ! I used to say , I stay with her because of the bet . Now , I honestly don't think so ."

"So , you're falling for her ? For real ?"

"Yeah . I think so ."

"Hah , what should I say ?"

"Oh yeah , one more thing ."

"What is it now ?" crossing her arms , Mayumi asked .

"If any unknown numbers called you , it might be those reporters . So , don't bother to answer it ." Kise said .

"Hah ?! Reporters ?! Why ?!"

"Well , they managed to ask surround her at that time . That's why Yukira collapsed ."

"Oh , and why do you gave them my number instead of yours ?"

"I say that you're my manager , nee – chan ! That's why !"

"Ah , you really know how to give trouble to other people , nee Ryouta ?" she face -palmed .

"Nee – chan ! That's mean you know !" Kise whined , only to earn a smack from his sister .

"Shut up , Ryouta ." and those three words made Kise kept his mouth shut that night .

.

The next day , Yukira woke up quite late . _Agh ! I'm still so tired from yesterday !_ She bitterly thought . Remembering yesterday , Yukira flinched when the image of Kise appeared inside her head .

_I wonder how's Kise – kun now ?_

_I hope he's fine … without me ._

_Wait ! Why should I worry about him ?_

_He's the who leave me !_

_Kami – sama , please help me …_

_I don't know what should I do anymore … _

Not completely awake , Yukira went to the bathroom to take a bath , without realizing her cell phone is off .

.

Kise stared at the ceilings , as his mind drifting away . He had been cautious from the start , but how ? How do those reporters knew that Yukira's with him that day ?

Kise sat up . Reaching for his cell phone , he quickly dialled Yukira's number . But unfortunately , on that day , Yukira won't answer his call .

She won't .

At all .

And thinking about that matter made him felt uneasiness . _Shit , I can't stay like this forever ._ But what can he do anyways ? His father won't let him out of the house , and it's the same with his sisters .

He knew he didn't have a choice .

He had to meet her tomorrow .

_Tomorrow … I'll tell her everything !_

.

Nazuna knew that Mayumi and Kise were dicussing something the moment she entered her room . But she didn't care .

_Mayumi must know about Ryouta's secret ?_

Smirking , Nazuna gazed out of the window .

_But , when'll be my turn to know it ?_

Honestly , she wanted to know it by her own effort . But , she can't waste no more time .

_Seems like I need her help again …_

_You must feel really happy these days right ?_

_But , don't worry ._

_If you work for me , you'll surely get what you deserved ._

Grabbing her cell phone , Nazuna dialled someone's number .

Smiling , she greeted , "How are you today , Mika ?"


End file.
